


The Ashla Wielding Lasat

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Begins during Season 4 and goes past the Finale, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lasat History, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, adventures on Lira San, smidge of angst here and there but it'll be majority fluff, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: He still doesn't know how he managed to survive the Empire, the liberation of Lothal. He can't believe he's this happy, that he has a home and family. But that doesn't mean every day on Lira San is easy. Not by far.





	1. ...call me Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first few chapters (about five) are just going to be showing when and how Zeb and Alex got together and also fill in some background scenes from the show. The main story will be on Lira San and exploring a possible "what happened next" kind of adventure with them. I've got the estimated amount of chapters at 30 though that number could always change depending on how long the chapters will be and also just how I decide to shape the story.
> 
> Also, I know we're all super familiar with calling him Kallus but I really like the idea of him wanting Zeb to call him by his first name. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

Alex wanted to speak with Zeb but a good time didn’t come up. After abandoning the planet, work quickly went into assuring the rebels remained strong and united. This time Alex was on the other side of the curtain. He was with them in the dirt, the building and the planning. Considering his former ranking and connections within the Empire, he had valuable information that he was often asked to give. However, he was more than just Fulcrum.

He was surprised when Mothma gave him the rank of Captain.

“But what I did—”

“Was sacrifice yourself for this rebellion. Even excluding the times the Ghost has out maneuvered you,” Mothma said with a kind smile, “you are a good tactician and you know how the Empire thinks better than most. We need men like you up front. Will you accept the rank?”

He didn’t hesitate in his answer. “Yes sir.”

He was one of them, truly and finally. Resistance to being led by a former imperial was Alex’s first concern but for the most part, everyone could agree they had more important things to worry about. There were men and women that had made mistakes on both sides. He wasn’t anything special and he blended into the throng of people, just not in the way that the Empire made people disappear.

The rebellion held them together but the differences, the cultures, the individual experiences, they were something to be celebrated and utilized, not crushed into formation.

And all because of Zeb.

He wasn’t the reason Alex had risked everything. The knowledge that he’d looked for within the Empire, his rising guilt, his conscience, the want to not add to the senseless blood that had already been spilled, that was what had made him choose. But Zeb, he’d been the catalyst. Despite how they’d helped each other out of the cave, Zeb could have easily killed him, left him, dragged him onto the ship and force him to face his crimes. Zeb had done none of that. He hadn’t had to listen to Alex’s reasoning, nor did he have to share his own thoughts and feelings, but he had.

The last time they’d really talked was on that moon and though it was Alex’s own heart that had pushed him to do better, he still wished to talk to Zeb about his part in all of it.

But re-cementing the rebellion was more important.

The days passed as the new base was finally organized and the different squadrons could finally be sent out on missions again. Alex overheard of the Ghost’s departure from pilot gossip and he found himself thinking he’d already missed his chance. However, not two hours later he ran into Zeb.

The lasat laughed. “What? Forget I was here?”

“I-I heard the Ghost had been assigned a mission already.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, and Rex got a mission and Hera’s going to be heading some of the x-wing squadrons for a while.”

“But you’re here,” Alex murmured.

“We’re family, but it doesn’t mean we’re with each other every passing standard hour,” laughed Zeb. “For the moment, I’m more useful here anyways. You staying as well?”

Alex nodded and before he could try and broach what he’d been wishing to talk about, Zeb was grabbing his shoulder and pulling him along.

“I’ve been itching for a good sparring partner. You got time?”

“I-surprisingly, yes.”

Alex found himself walking to the training room that was often being utilized to share and spread techniques from a variety of backgrounds and cultures. He’d already memorized the entire base so he knew of the place. However, adjusting to his new role and healing from what Thrawn had done to him had been his top priority. This was his first time walking in and viewing the different groups. He watched them for a moment, identifying what moves he already knew and taking note of the unfamiliar forms to ask about later.

A sudden motion had him turning away from it and he snatched the staff from the air.

“Glad to see your reflexes haven’t been affected,” grinned Zeb as he eased into a stance.

Alex quickly threw off his jacket and mimicked him. They moved instinctively, the wooden staffs cracking against each other. Within the first few seconds, Alex could tell Zeb was going easy on him. It wasn’t so much that it wasn’t a challenge but he was knowledgeable of Alex’s still healing wounds. It made the experience entirely new, not truly fighting to overcome the other but more so fighting to keep in time with the other, to match each other’s moves and to keep that rhythm for as long as possible.

He tired quicker than he would have liked but without even needing to ask, Zeb backed down. “Finally. Everyone else I’ve been trying to spar with, I knock flat on their backs.”

“You could have easily done it to me as well,” Alex chuckled.

“You noticed?”

“I did. Thank you though. I don’t think getting knocked on my back would have helped.”

“Probably not,” Zeb agreed, both of them chuckling as they sat down and slowed their beating hearts. As Zeb passed some water over, he added, “Noticed you were favoring your left leg. Still give you trouble?”

“A bit. Probably should have stretched beforehand,” Alex replied. As he rubbed the old wound, the memories of that time pushed him to finally say what he’d wanted to for so long. “Thank you Garazeb.”

He looked the lasat in his eyes, hopeful and yet prepared for whatever he might see. Zeb had already surprised him in asking him to spar, and he surprised him again as he replied, “I’m glad you looked. And you can just call me Zeb you know. Never been one for formality.”

“As if that wasn’t obvious,” snorted Alex. “But if I’m to call you Zeb…perhaps you could do me the honor of calling me Alex.”

“Who the Force is Alex?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Alex didn’t get to respond as Zeb laughed big and hard and slapped him on the shoulder. “Keep the eyes in the sockets, will ya? Alexsandr Kallus. I already knew.”

“Of course you did,” Alex murmured, a smile moving over his lips as he remembered their past conversation.

“I always thought you _were_ one for formality though. Kallus this, Kallus that. Some of the recruits joke they haven’t heard ‘sir’ being used this frequently in ages,” Zeb grinned.

“A little respect and order can go a long way,” Alex said with a smirk of his own. “But…” How should he say it? No one had called him Alex in decades, not since his parents and when his heart had ruled his mind rather than the other way around. How could he get across how much this meant to him? That he felt proud to be himself?

He wasn’t some uniform piece of a monster that could easily replace him at a moment’s notice. The day he’d chosen to look, to start asking questions, to overrule his own anger and bitterness with compassion and understanding, it was the day he’d stopped being that practically nameless ISB officer. And out of all the people to just continue calling him Kallus? He didn’t want that to be Zeb. Not if he’d accept the offer. Being called by his first name made him feel new, like the individual he was choosing to be rather than the puppet of the Empire. But how could he get that across? “If you could…I…”

“Alex,” Zeb interrupted. He said his name again and again, rolling it on his tongue. “Going to have to get used to it definitely, but I think I can remember it.”

He laughed in relief, no longer worried about looking for the right words. “Thank you Zeb.”


	2. I don't ever expect forgiveness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea I have for this is to keep the chapters relatively short so that way I can update as often as possible. I probably won't update every day, but I will do so as often as I can. Anyways, this one gets a bit angsty but I wanted to address some things that the show didn't. Anyways, thanks for reading and the next chapter will take place during the liberation of Lothal.

“I don’t forgive you.”

It was said softly. Zeb wished it wasn’t true, but it was.

The days had passed on Yavin IV and Zeb had made an effort to interact with Alex as often as he could. Part of his reasoning was he wanted to help make Alex to feel like he was truly welcomed and the best way to do that was as a friend. However, Zeb had also wanted to see the man that he had become, the man perhaps he had once been before the Galactic Empire.

They sparred and discussed missions and planning. They ate and drank and Zeb was pleased to see Alex’s sarcastic nature hadn’t disappeared. But they couldn’t just continue on without talking about Lasan. Alex hadn’t known the true intention, his actions were bred from the horrors he had been put through, but they’d still been his actions.

The subject didn’t break in that first week or even the second. It was the reappearance of Saw Gerrera that brought it on.

Emotions thought long dealt with resurfaced in Alex and as a result, Zeb couldn’t help but think of the past.

Words were hushed as they spoke softly into the night. Alex was shaken after Saw’s message, and Zeb’s heart ached as he recalled the senseless attack.

He’d unconsciously tried to forgive Alex by going out of his way to interact with him but all that had done was push back what needed to be discussed.

So Zeb said it. The words were honest and he hoped that Alex would appreciate that more so than pointless lies. He supposed depending on Alex’s reaction, it would really show what kind of man he was becoming.

He didn’t look right away. He waited for Alex to say something but when he didn’t speak, Zeb tried again. He wasn’t trying to be cruel. Only honest. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you.”

“Well let’s be honest, nothing I’ll do will ever be worthy of that.”

Zeb slowly blinked, finally looking to where Alex sat with his head bowed and his hands clasped. “Yet you’re still trying,” Zeb slowly murmured.

“Not to be forgiven. It was never about that,” Alex replied. “I don’t ever expect forgiveness and what I do now…I can’t measure whether or not it will outweigh my crimes of the past. It’s not my right to say when I’m done repenting. All I can do is keep striving forward.”

“But if not for forgiveness…then why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do, damn whether I find peace at the end or not.”

Alex’s words echoed across the room. The words spoke of what kind of man he was becoming, who he was now compared to the man Zeb had first met on Lothal. It still didn’t mean forgiveness, but Alex’s own understanding of how difficult their situation was had Zeb finally breathing easier.

“Your squadron…the original one…what were they like?” Zeb softly asked.

“You want to hear about them?”

“They meant a lot to you, didn’t they?”

Alex nodded.

“Then yeah, I’d like to.”

It took a moment before Alex started talking. He rounded off their names easily, showing how much each one still meant to him despite all the years.

“Brax he…he always put on his armor wrong. Always backwards. It didn’t matter when or where. Once we were supposed to be given our orders by a Moff and Karliene dragged him into a closet before anyone else could notice. And Mark, he could have even drunk you under the table.”

“Fat chance of that,” Zeb said with a soft smile.

“No, he could,” Alex defended. “He…I think you would have liked him. He was intelligent, the oldest out of our group. He joked a lot, really bad jokes that I always yelled at him for. I…that was the last thing I told him I think. That it was good he could shoot with his gun because his jokes always horribly misfired. Then…then the first attack went off.”

Alex shuddered and Zeb didn’t push about the actual attack. He could see it all simply through Alex’s body language.

“You were a member of the Honor Guard. Did you ever train others?” asked Alex.

“I…yeah. I did. There was a kid…god she got on my nerves. A lot…a lot like Ezra actually, at first anyways. She was a terrible listener.”

They both softly laughed as the words continued to come. Past friends and family members came to light, all long dead or having disappeared. They spoke of their parents, Zeb’s mercifully having passed before what happened on Lasan. He talked about growing up with them, the stiff authority of his mother, the softness of his father. His mother, his polsha in his own language, she always knew what to do no matter the situation. She’d given him a few good lickings when he’d been irresponsible or backed out on chores. He’d never seen her prouder than when he joined the Honor Guard though. His father would have preferred something else, never the fighter, but he’d been just as equally proud. During those early years, the outside world had been the farthest thing from his mind, Lasan not a part of the Clone Wars.

For Alex, it was the opposite. Growing up on Coruscant meant his early life had been spent in a politically and economically turbulent world, one where the Clone Wars had been depressingly unsurprising. He’d been the perfect age to go to the academy near their beginning and as he’d trained to defend the Republic, his parents had performed relief efforts for hurting worlds. They’d died two days before his graduation from the Republic’s Academy, seven months before the Clone Wars’ end.

“I was too angry, always too damn angry,” Alex whispered. “They…they worked with the Jedi. They would have known something was wrong, that lies were being spoken but I was just so angry. My parents were already dead, my home world was being torn apart…I just wanted to blame someone and the Empire was only too ready to help with that.”

From there, they moved back to the men and women they’d worked with. Neither had siblings meaning the bonds between squadrons had become their family, at least for the time that it lasted.

Then back to Lasan and Onderon, the horrors and the mistakes. They came full circle as the night wore on and the near constant sounds of the base remained in the background. Hearing Alex talk about everything else, his upbringing, the ease of transition from Republic to Empire, Zeb felt like he understood him better than he’d planned.

Again, it wasn’t quite forgiveness, but Zeb found himself connecting and relaxing with Alex in a way that he hadn’t with anyone else.

They moved back to the Geonosian moon and Alex whispered again. “Thank you for what you did.”

“You’re welcome,” Zeb murmured.

They ended the night like that, Zeb slowly walking away as Alex remained hunched over and eyes closed.

The past didn’t come up, not immediately anyways. The next day, Zeb even went out of his way to drag Alex back to some sparring. It was obvious that Alex hadn’t expected things to go back to normal so quickly but with the rest of Zeb’s family off Yavin, he needed this friendship and after how hard last night had been, he needed a reason to smile again.

But that talk opened up new doors.

Alex admitted to his own nightmares first, the times when all he wanted to do was scream into his pillow.

Zeb told him about the long nights he’d often pace around the Ghost, his insomnia growing worse on the anniversary of that day. Kanan and Hera knew about that, Sabine and Ezra had gotten the gist of it, but Zeb had never told anyone the full story.

Just looking at how hard it was for Alex to admit to his own nightmares, it was clear he hadn’t either.

On days when Zeb’s insomnia kept him awake, he often found Alex forcing himself through work, still shaken from a nightmare. Zeb joined him, both working into the night as the majority of the base slept.

They got more time together than Zeb was expecting as he found himself again and again being more useful to the base. It almost felt like things could just stay this way. Working at the base, seeing his family as they came in and out, and often being besides Alex’s side.

Talking about the past never became less sad, but it did become easier. Each time they talked, Zeb felt his heart ache a little less and he hoped Alex could identify with that.

That changed with their decision to help Lothal however. Everyone was at the ship, Alex and Rex coming along to look after the Ghost while they were on the planet. Their supplies had been packed, and Hera was speaking with Mothma once more before they went. Zeb looked to Alex, grinning as he nudged him out of thought.

“Don’t tell me you’ll miss me,” laughed Zeb. He’d noticed how quiet Alex had been. It didn’t take a genius to figure out about what.

“Of course I won’t miss you,” Alex shot back in a tone that was clearly a lie. “You shed everywhere—”

“Do not.”

“And I’ll finally be able to have a chance to spar with someone that doesn’t land me on my back in fifteen seconds flat.”

“I will admit to doing that. And I enjoy it every time,” grinned Zeb.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Come on. We’ll go in and help Ryder and—”

“Don’t.”

Zeb frowned. “What? It’ll be easy as pie and I’ll be back—”

“Don’t,” Alex interrupted again. “I swear the Ghost’s missions never go as planned so just…don’t promise me anything. Alright?”

Zeb almost wanted to blurt something out just to mess with him, or to argue that saying or not saying something wouldn’t change what happened from here on out. However, he really looked at Alex’s eyes. Despite his words, Zeb saw the truth of the matter and he found similar thoughts moving through his head.

“Next drinks are on me, friend.”

Alex looked up sharply, both at the promise and the word.

“If I die, there’s enough credits in my room for you to buy for the both of us.”

“You damn bastard,” murmured Alex.

“I’ll be back. Promise.”

Alex just shook his head, a mixture of disbelief and relief falling over his face. Whatever he wanted to say, if he had anything specific in mind, didn’t come and he finally murmured, “I better head up to the cabin.”

Zeb nodded in understanding, this time not adding more or even trying to add a “good-bye” on top of it all. Best not to completely jinx himself. Besides, despite Alex’s own misgivings of the mission, he knew they’d see each other again.


	3. You think way too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. It really means a lot!

Alex wasn’t sure how to react when he saw Hera again. He didn’t want to push boundaries but he wanted to show that he did feel for her. He hadn’t known him long, and certainly not in a good light for most of it, but it had still been enough to know what an amazing man Kanan had been.

He finally decided on just resting a hand on her shoulder, the touch light and quick. Almost immediately, he started to pull his hand back but Hera placed hers on top of his before he could. Several seconds passed. He didn’t say he was sorry, that it got better or didn’t, that Kanan would be proud of what she was doing, or anything else that someone might say. Some people needed to hear those words but from what Alex could tell, she’d already made peace with what had happened and she certainly didn’t need someone whispering things she already knew.

Hera breathed deeply and as she relaxed, Alex finally moved back.

“You risked everything to join the rebellion. Are you sure you’re fine with going against orders?” asked Hera.

“Helping places like Lothal is why I joined in the first place,” replied Alex. “Besides, I may have joined the rebellion but they’re not who I owe. The Ghost…Zeb…I owe you all my life. It’s only right that I follow you now.”

“Thank you Kallus,” murmured Hera.

Alex nodded and then he, Rex, and Hera went to get the rest of the clones and Hondo only to proceed in one of the most ridiculous plans he’d ever heard of.

The first half was really just waiting once they somehow managed to survive a ship coming out of kriffing hyperspace right behind them. Seconds agonizingly ticked by. Every moment counted and if they didn’t come soon enough, if a flaw had occurred in the plan, if Zeb died…

_Next drinks are on me, friend._

Zeb had meant so many things to Alex beforehand. He hadn’t been the reason but he’d been the catalyst. He’d listened to him when others hadn’t and had tried with him when others had thought him a lost cause.

They’d talked, spent full days together of hard work and bad jokes. The past had opened up between them but instead of staying a festering wound like Alex had expected, the pain had lessened day by day. Weeks, almost a whole standard month of it being just them.

And then Zeb had called him his friend.

And now with each passing second he could already be dead. They could all, already be dead. And what then? What next? Hera wouldn’t stop fighting after that and Alex wouldn’t be able to turn back either. If Zeb was dead…no, they were finally turning the power back on. They were passing through the atmosphere now! He had to focus on staying alive and backing up the men on the ground. They would be there…any second now…

Alex hurried down the ramp with the rest of the clones as Hera pulled back and continued to fire from the sky. He caught sight of familiar, purple fur but he didn’t hyper focus on that. He protected each person beside him, stopped every stormtrooper in their path.

And then the Loth-Wolves came. That crazy damn Jedi…

As the remaining imperials surrendered, Alex finally looked to his right and there he was, Zeb, safe and sound. As the troops dropped their weapons and got on their knees, Zeb smiled over at him and Alex had never felt more relieved. Thank the Force he was alright.

With all the imperials rounded up and after getting the chance to make Pryce feel like the fool she was, they quickly moved to continue the plan and head for the dome. Before it came time to dress in the imperial gear though, Alex managed to properly speak with Zeb.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

“Ah, you did miss me.”

“Even the shedding.”

“I don’t shed.”

Alex laughed, his smile warm as he really looked at Zeb for the first time in days. Having him at his side had become almost common place now, but his mind couldn’t just enjoy the moment. It had to think this out realistically. A million things could still go wrong even if they succeeded, and it didn’t mean Alex would make it out alive either. So he spoke from his heart again, an act that had once become so foreign but was now almost second nature around Zeb.

“If I should fall, thank you for being my friend.”

Zeb’s features softened, his ears drooping just the slightest. Putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder, it felt like all that had occurred between them had culminated to this moment. Finally they were fighting side by side.

“Naw, you came here to back us up. That makes you family now.”

The words warmed Alex, hotter than a star as a blush moved over his cheeks and he looked away. Family…his parents…his squadron…all killed and him unable to do anything about it. The notion of family was so foreign to him now…

Even if he was more willing to show his emotions now, it didn’t mean he was able to react to others’ any better. He joked instead, muttering, “So does that make Hondo and Melch family too?”

Zeb let out a groan and Alex couldn’t help but laugh, the poking jokes at each other familiar. Still, Lothal couldn’t wait any longer and Alex picked up a pair of cuffs. “Here,” he said as he tossed them over. “I already disabled them for you. Hardly any force will require you to break out.”

“Thanks,” Zeb replied, turning away as Alex gathered up the imperial clothes.

The next…Force it couldn’t be more than an hour, two at most. Yet each minute that passed after that felt like a damn near eternity. The shield generators being shut down, Thrawn’s bombardment, Zeb yelling at him to go ahead and press the damn button—

He would get out in time. This was Zeb. He had to trust him, trust him to be alright, please, oh Force please—

Yet even as he watched Zeb jump just in time and make it to the walkway, there still wasn’t time to rest, to feel that relief. The kis, Ezra…he finished it. Finished everything that had begun, and now they were racing to get out as the place was set to blow and still the imperials attacked.

Only once they were back on the Ghost did time seem to slow down again. The Empire would be back but they at least had time to truly prepare the city’s defenses and either evacuate citizens from all major sites or arm them in preparation of what was to come.

Despite the good that came with having the dome and most of the imperials gone or locked up, the city needed a new shield generator and Alex found himself and Zeb being ordered to lead that.

People were still celebrating around them, even as they hurried to prepare for the Empire’s next attack. Alex walked swiftly besides Zeb, first focusing on getting all those together that could be beneficial for the project whether it be learned skills or natural talents. As they got a group of workers under them and tasks assigned though, Alex finally paused. He reached out and grabbed Zeb’s arm, stopping him before he hurried off to their next task.

“I…”

“He’s still out there,” Zeb firmly replied.

“Then for Kanan,” Alex murmured, finally stepping closer. “I wish I’d known him longer.”

Zeb gently smiled down at him. “Well if you hadn’t wasted time trying to lock us up or blow our ship to pieces…”

Alex snorted, the noise sounding more painful than amused as he closed his eyes. He would never stop feeling sorry about what had happened. Already he felt like if he’d just gone with the crew in the first place, perhaps if he’d done more… He was only one man but could things have turned out better? Would Ezra still be here, Kanan alive? Zeb had accepted him as a friend, called him family, but Alex still hadn’t done enough—

“You think way too much,” Zeb rumbled. Alex practically felt the words, Zeb having stepped closer as he ruf-did he just ruffle his hair?

Alex blinked, his mind coming to a complete halt as he stared up at him. His bangs had fallen in front of his eyes as Zeb stared back with a satisfied grin.

“Huh, seems like I’ve finally figured out how to put your mind on pause,” Zeb chuckled. He nudged him in the shoulder, finally stepping away and crossing his arms. “We beat those kriffing imperials off of Lothal and we’re both still standing. Besides, not much time to think about what-ifs, is there? Just stop moping and smile again.”

Alex instinctively laughed, putting a hand over his face before he finally pushed his hair back into place. “You…you are remarkable Garazeb.”

“I’m perfectly normal. You’re just too sullen,” Zeb replied as his smile grew. Back to the teasing, the laughter.

So what they’d had on Yavin IV was lasting. It hadn’t been special for that singular moment and Alex could still see Zeb meant every past word he’d said to him.

Belonging somewhere…Force it felt nice and Alex couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Now come on. We’ve got a shield generator to get running.”

“I’ll only follow if you promise to do the heavy lifting.”

“Karabast, humans are so weak,” Zeb sarcastically muttered.

“Not at all. I’m only taking advantage of having a lasat at my side.”

They both laughed before quickly following the group of workers. Alex’s heart already felt lighter. Zeb was alive and remarkably, so was Alex.


	4. Karabast, I care...

The Empire didn’t come. They prepared and gathered weapons and evacuated the young and weak.

But there was no one. Not a single ship, a warning transmission, nothing. They slowly got bits of information that was being passed from Mon Mothma to Hera, finally discovered what Saw had been obsessing over for years, the Battle at Scarif, the sacrifice, the destruction of Alderaan, and finally the Battle of Yavin. The Empire’s secret, its greatest weapon, it was gone too and the rebellion had finally chosen to step into the light.

Being victorious on Lothal had been miracle enough but this…this signaled a turn in the war. The oppressed were coming together. No more small victories, little skirmishes and sneaking through blockades to give and receive goods. They were out in the open and fighting. The constant apprehension that had held Lothal’s people vanished. Instead of just gathering all they could to protect themselves, they were rebuilding. Those that had left and hid from the awaiting attacks filled the city again.

They had the option to go to the rebellion’s new base, but all stayed on Lothal instead to further build the planet’s defenses. They would become a safe harbor for those needing refuge, would grow and become stronger and send aid to the rebellion. The planet’s liberation had already marked the place as an enemy of the Empire. There was no way to evacuate the entire planet so they would stay, only now instead of fighting to stay liberated, they would protect all those they could.

The shield generator had already been finished and experts from other cities were headed over to further improve and stabilize it.

Being so cemented to Lothal meant that Zeb had more time to gather his thoughts, to really think on Kanan and Ezra, to mourn and remember. So often there wasn’t time to just think. They had to act, move as quickly as possible to the next mission, the next base, always running.

But Zeb had finished running a long time ago, from his past, from Lasan, from responsibility. He made his peace with Kanan, truly, and he had the chance again to speak with Alex daily.

Like Yavin IV, they were often looking over designs and plans for the city, doing actual work rather than just small or casual talk. But as Zeb’s mind calmed and his insomnia seemed to lessen, he still found Alex awake most nights, either avoiding the possibilities of nightmares or just waking from one.

“The things I’ve done,” Alex said one night, “on both sides…”

“Both?”

That was the night Zeb heard about the framing of Lyste and the things he’d done in the name of the rebellion while under Mon Mothma. Zeb heard about Alex’s realization that any partnership with Konstantine could have been easily replaced, how he’d felt watching Sato sacrifice himself and the feeling of horror as he watched the death and destruction of the rebels and the imperials.

He talked about all that he’d done to keep the Empire safe. Every painful thing he’d done to protect the rebellion.

“I know the difference,” Alex continued. His eyes were squeezed tight, one hand trying to rub the pain from his head. “My belief that what I was doing for the Empire was for the greater good was misplaced. I know that the rebellion is the best chance at restoring peace to the galaxy. I know that despite this, sacrifices have to still be made, that it’s better to sacrifice one man than a civilization. It’s war and the rebellion isn’t perfect and everyone’s hands are dirty in one form or another but…the people I’ve hurt, my former colleagues-whether truly wrong or purely naïve-their deaths are on me.”

When Alex finally risked looking up, it was clear he was expecting Zeb to simply agree. However, what Alex had just shared deserved more than Zeb just supporting Alex’s own guilt.

“The fact that the losses hurt, the fact that you hold onto their memories, and are willing to share this with me…you’re a good man.”

Alex didn’t respond, too wrapped up in thought and trying to decide if what Zeb was saying was the truth. Thankfully, Zeb knew just the way to calm him having seen the act work more than once now. He simply shifted on the bench and ruffled Alex’s hair. This time he was less brisk, letting his hand rest there as he felt Alex slowly relax.

“Don’t forget them. The loss, the sacrifice, it’s shaped you into who you are now. It’s important even if the memories are painful. But that doesn’t mean you have to beat yourself up over it.” Zeb’s hand slipped away as he reached over the table and pulled forward plans for a new city center. Having made his point and successfully calmed Alex’s mind, Zeb kept him distracted for the rest of the night as they turned to work again.

Zeb should have known that one deep talk wouldn’t truly change things and that Alex’s emotions ran deeper than just guilt though. Zeb saw that first hand as he headed to one of the destroyed buildings. He knew Alex had gone early that morning to help clear out the remaining rubble, and Zeb was planning on dragging Alex to dinner that night with the rest of the crew. They’d had a few dinners together, Hera, Sabine, and Rex growing more used to his near constant presence. They’d accepted him long before then, partially because Zeb had spent time with him but also because he’d proven himself by helping the rebellion and coming to Lothal.

Zeb figured it would be the perfect way to get Alex’s mind off things as Hera and Rex had already promised that the entire affair would be purely social. They needed a break from politics and planning and war talk anyways.

Getting to the structure, Zeb nodded to the familiar faces as he came to a now completely collapsed wall. Though they were going to get rid of the section completely, he hadn’t remembered them planning to do it today.

The less than organized mess sent warning signals off in his brain and the moment he spotted Alex near the back, he was running.

“What happened?” he demanded.

Alex spoke first, getting up on somewhat wobbly legs as he quickly said, “It’s fine. Everyone’s unscathed. The foundation was just more unstable than we thought and—”

“Unscathed? Look at your head!”

The bandage was small and there wasn’t much blood, but going by Alex’s difficulty in just standing up, the hit was worse than it looked.

Before Alex could explain, Marken, one of the local engineers, quickly spoke. “Most everyone was away when the wall fell, though I wasn’t so lucky. Thankfully Captain Kallus managed to grab me before I was hurt.”

“It’s just a bump Zeb. Nothing serious,” Alex quickly added.

Zeb resisted the urge to growl. The fact that Alex was making this all out to be fine showed that he wasn’t, at least not completely. Making a scene here and now would just irritate and embarrass him though so Zeb simply replied, “How about a break. At least so a med droid can give you a proper once over.”

“Fine,” sighed Alex. Turning to Marken and the others, he added, “I’ll only be a moment.”

“Oh, don’t worry about us. Go and get that checked out.”

Alex let out a reluctant sigh but relented. Zeb kept close just in case, noting that they were going at a slower pace than he would have expected. He couldn’t help but glance over and eventually Alex noticed.

“I’m fine Zeb.”

“But what if you hadn’t been?” Zeb softly growled.

“Are you suggesting I shouldn’t have saved Marken?”

“You know that’s not what I mean. If I hadn’t showed up, you would have forced yourself to keep working. You should have gone to see a medical droid immediately.”

“Why?” sighed Alex. “It’s not like anyone would care if—”

“Karabast, I care so don’t you dare finish that thought!”

Alex actually looked shocked which honestly just ruffled Zeb’s fur more. “Do you think I would find the time to talk to you, to listen, to stay up late with you if I didn’t care? You’re important to me damn it!”

That last part he got up in Alex’s face-in hindsight a little too close because Alex instinctively jerked back which clearly did nothing good for his head injury as he almost went straight into the ground.

Zeb just barely managed to catch him as Alex mumbled, “Maybe seeing the droid isn’t such a bad idea.”

Zeb let out a large groan, keeping a much firmer grip on Alex as they continued down the street.

It ended up that Alex did have a small concussion and with the med droid’s advice heard, Zeb quickly took it to heart and forced Alex to sit down and relax for the rest of the day. He was reluctant to do so, even with the diagnosis. However, Zeb simply made the very real argument of, “In normal situations, I’m already stronger than you so don’t test what lengths I’ll go to now to keep you down.”

“I relent,” Alex sarcastically murmured.

They were in the Ghost’s semi-lounge area. The place was basically the closest thing the crew had to a home and Zeb still frequently used the place even though he often slept all over depending on if he was in the city or working long into the night on some project.

He pulled up a game of holochess. Alex still tried to discuss work related issues but Zeb simply reminded him that he could easily drag him to his room and lock him in there if necessary. That led to talk slowly becoming just playful jabs as they both focused on the game.

“The only reason I didn’t beat you fifteen minutes ago is because of this,” Alex said, gesturing to his head.

“Just tell yourself whatever you need to feel better,” Zeb laughed.

They played on and off, Zeb occasionally getting up to grab something for them to drink or snack on until Sabine finally showed up.

“Perfect. You both can help—what happened to you?”

Zeb snorted. “He tried to play the sacrificial Loth-cat.”

“Did not,” Alex defended just as Sabine hit him in the shoulder. “Hey!”

“Come on, didn’t the Empire ever teach you how to take care of yourself? We can’t have you dying on us. We need you,” Sabine replied with a smirk. “Specifically with dinner. Now. We’re going to Ryder’s since he’s got a bigger and better kitchen and the more hands, the better.”

“What?”

“Right, forgot,” chuckled Zeb. “The crew’s doing dinner tonight. That means you too so get up. Or do you need me to carry you there?”

“No kriffing way,” groaned Alex, Zeb and Sabine laughing in response.

As they headed over to Ryder’s, Zeb could help but smile. Sabine had come in perfectly and clearly Alex had needed to hear her words as well. Alex had known he was important to the rebellion because of his knowledge and skills. However, his past had made him think he couldn’t be important to the people as well. Zeb was glad to see they were starting to prove him wrong.


	5. Deserters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next chapter will probably be the last one on Lothal. I need to re-watch the final scene to see if it specifies if Zeb and Kallus went to Lira San after the Battle of Endor or not, but in this I'm giving them another reason than just retirement lol so they're going earlier and besides, seeing as their character designs weren't changed at all in that final scene, I doubt nearly nine years passed after the liberation of Lothal (estimating that Rogue One/A New Hope took place not long after, about nine years would have to pass for the Battle of Endor to take place).
> 
> Also with Hera's final scene, I know it's said she fought at the Battle of Endor and though it's not specified if that scene is after the Battle of Endor or not, you have to admit Jacen looks really young in the scene so I decided to make a note that twi'lek biology is just different and births take longer to sort of explain that.
> 
> Also on a final note, for whatever reason in the tags it shows this story as having 1/30 chapters done even though the word count is correct and clicking the story shows the right number of chapters. Don't know if this is happening to anyone else but figured I'd point it out and just say I have no idea how to fix it, must be on Ao3's end.
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter, a bit more heart breaking but necessary I think before we get to the pure fluff. Anyways, thank you for all the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy!

He missed Alex.

This wasn’t the first time Alex had left Lothal. It wasn’t even the first time for any of them. They’d all gone for one reason or another, to contact someone, a quick mission, to gather supplies, but Zeb always knew when they were coming back. He’d know when he was coming back but this…all Alex had said was Mothma had asked for him specifically and that it had to do with a deserter.

Otherwise, Zeb knew nothing. There was a chance that Alex wouldn’t return. It was that fact that had him wishing he’d said it, that he’d miss him.

A little over a year spent on Lothal, on protecting it and building it back up and finally making it even an inkling of the safe haven that they had idealized. And in that time the rebellion was still growing, still pushing the Empire back. Leaders were popping up over the galaxy. Even on Lothal they heard of the new Jedi, but the rebellion still wouldn’t be anything without the people on the ground, without people like the Ghost crew.

Zeb was proud to be a part of that and even prouder to finally be living on a planet that was free of the Empire for the first time in years.

But Alex…the fact that he worried, the fact that it hurt, Zeb wondered if it meant what he’d slowly started to suspect.

He’d spent a lot of time making sure Alex knew he was important, that he mattered. Zeb had taken a lot of time to understand Alex’s side, to understand his own hardships and nightmares. Alex had done the same and they’d both moved on past what even Zeb had thought possible.

Did that mean he forgave him? Could missing someone so terribly be possible and yet you still didn’t forgive them? Maybe they weren’t one and the same but the past was in the past and Zeb had come to trust Alex with his life. To trust someone that deeply…did that mean forgiveness?

He thought about it, trying to come up with a concrete answer in the days that passed. Nearly two weeks went by before Alex sent a transmission that he’d be back within the next three hours along with a group of refugees courtesy of Mothma. However, he made no mention of his mission and all Zeb could do was wait.

Sabine came with him to help direct the refugees towards food and shelter and when the ship landed, at first that was all Zeb saw. He directed them to people who could help with their special needs or pointed at hostiles that had been opened for those in need. Only once most of the throng was gone did Alex come down the ramp and Zeb knew that whatever mission Mothma had sent him on had not gone as planned.

Zeb wanted to ask, to know what could have gone wrong, but his immediate want was to make Alex smile again, to make him relax, if only for a little bit. Sabine easily caught on and took the lead.

“Alexsandr, you won’t believe the news!” Sabine cried, grabbing hold of him and dragging him the rest of the way. “I can’t actually tell you because it’s for Hera to tell but come on!”

Alex didn’t really have time to look sullen as they hurried across the city. Sabine’s plan had Zeb smiling. Really any mention of what was happening put a smile on his face and he hoped the news would bring Alex a little joy as well.

They got to one of the transmission centers where they waited outside one of the meeting rooms for Hera to finish it.

She walked out, her eyes lighting in surprise. “Alexsandr, you’re back.”

“Yes I—”

“Come on Hera, tell him the news,” Sabine interrupted.

The smile on Hera’s face warmed all the more as she glanced down. The bump was small but noticeable once attention was given to it. Alex’s eyes went wide. “It’s…”

Hera nodded.

“When did you find out?” Alex murmured breathlessly.

“Nearly three months ago,” groaned Sabine.

“Well it’s a massive step. It’s understandable you needed time to think by yourself,” Alex kindly said. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but you still have almost a year ahead of you,” he said, referencing the difference in her biology.

“It could be sooner but so far it looks like I’m going more the route for twi’leks than humans.”

“Either way, it means no crazy flying stunts for a while,” snorted Zeb.

Now Hera let out her own groan, though it was more joking than anything.

They ended up sitting down, Hera giving them a quick briefing of her talk with Rex who had gone off world before they simply caught Alex up about what had been happening the past few days, along with the long list of planned baby names that Sabine had come up with.

It was a good moment of distraction, but even then Zeb started to notice the small things. He was used to seeing some stiffness in Alex’s left leg, particularly early in the morning or if it was a cold day. However, there was a stiffness in his right shoulder too and despite how he smiled and laughed, the heaviness in his eyes was some of the worst darkness Zeb had ever seen, even darker than when they’d first breached the conversation of Saw and Lasan and the past.

They ended up having dinner together and Zeb didn’t actually get a chance to be alone with Alex until late into the night. In the time that had passed, Hera had her own place to live on Lothal and lately Sabine had been spending late nights at the tower working on some massive project. With Rex off planet as well, it allowed Zeb and Alex complete privacy of the Ghost.

Heading to the small kitchen that was on it, Zeb went to make some caf. Whatever happened from here on out, he figured it would be a long night.

Alex actually tried to move past him and to his room but Zeb quickly finished prepping it and went to grab him on the arm.

“Hey, let me see it.”

Finally it all fell away, and Zeb saw just how defeated Alex was. He didn’t even argue, instead slowly moving to sit down. He pulled off his jacket, the movements stiff. He threw off his shirt next, finally revealing the bacta-patch on his shoulder. Zeb sat next to him, carefully removing the patch to see the blaster shot underneath.

It was ugly and deep, having grazed the skin and taking a sizable bit with it. Zeb quickly got a new patch, carefully placing it over the wound. By the time he was done redressing the wound, the caf was done and Zeb got the two cups ready.

Still neither of them talked, not even when Zeb sat down again and passed a cup to Alex.

The silence stretched on and when Alex finally moved to touch his cup, the contents had returned to room temperature anyways. He still drank from it, closing his eyes tightly as he murmured, “I had hoped…”

He trailed off, the silence returning. However, Zeb felt brave enough to break it this time, gently saying, “You told me you were meant to retrieve a deserter.”

“Deserters,” Alex corrected.

Despite the previous silence, once he started talking, Zeb found he couldn’t find a good time to interrupt and ask his own questions.

“Mothma asked me to go due to my knowledge on the star system and that the man involved was an old colleague of mine. A…friend. Lex, he’d formed a small group of deserters on the Star Destroyer. They needed an extraction. Mothma thought a familiar face would help and I…I wanted to believe… We got there and… He gave me hope. In my mind, I could imagine my past squadron, my past family would have made the right decision had they known. It made me believe that it was what the foot soldiers needed, the truth and then they’d make the right decision but…

“The others knew it was wrong, that the Empire was wrong. They wanted out, they wanted to change things, protection, to help the rebellion and Lex…Lex rounded them up-found the _weak links_ in the Empire and he-he—”

The cup clattered to the floor, Alex’s hands shaking too much as he covered his face.

“Three. Three out of the seven I managed to get out and-he shot me. I couldn’t-the only way to protect the three was to leave but the others he-he shot them in the god damn back as they ran and he-he-I thought him a good man and he just-murder for no reason and he knew there was no reason and he knew what the Empire was and chose to stay and kill those-those children and he-he—”

Zeb was truly frozen, his ears almost flat against his head in anger and crushing horror as for the first time he saw tears, heavy and wet fall from Alex’s face.

Never like this. Not even talking about Lasan or Saw. It had been so hard, on both of them but this…this was the moment that had Alex sobbing his eyes out, shaking and barely able to breathe.

“How could I have been so blind! How! How could I-the girl she-fresh out of the academy and only eighteen and he-how did I not see him for what—”

Alex stopped again his voice becoming too hysterical and broken to continue.

It took even longer for Zeb to reach out. However, once he had a hand on Alex’s shoulder, he pulled him closer in one movement, careful of the blaster shot.

For a long moment, it was just the crying sounds until Zeb finally murmured, “Lex is an exception. Not the rule. You can’t base everything you once knew and now know on him.”

“She was just so-so damn young and he—”

“Alex, look at me. Look! You’ve done god awful things but you were never him. You found out and chose right. You chose right! I forgive you. I forgive you Alex!”

“Wh-what? But you—”

“No kriffing buts about it,” growled Zeb. He pulled Alex closer, one claw dragging down Alex’s chin and making sure he kept looking at him. “You got those three out. That’s not a failure. You joined the rebellion. You chose right and you’ve become my friend. You’ve stayed with us and I’ve missed you so damn much these past few days.”

Zeb wiped away the tears. He pressed his forehead against Alex’s, kept his breathing and his heartbeat steady and regular until he could feel Alex beginning to match it.

“I don’t deserve it—”

“Alex—”

“No, I don’t. I don’t! But I…thank you. Thank you so much,” he finally whispered.

Zeb held him close. After so many days of not knowing if he’d ever come back…it felt good. Alex was there and Zeb had finally said it, finally decided. He forgave him. He did and now only the future was ahead of them.

Alex’s hands wrapped around him, keeping him even closer.

“I’ve got you,” whispered Zeb.

They stayed like that for so long as the final tears fell, drying and leaving behind streaks of salt across Alex’s face. Zeb only pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, to wipe away the streaks until he was holding Alex’s face in his hands.

After working alongside each other for over a year, after getting to know the good and the bad and the regret, to see Alex for who he was and realize just how much he’d started to matter to him, it made the next few seconds feel like the most natural thing in the world as their lips met and Zeb gently wrapped a hand around Alex’s neck and pulled him closer.


	6. You are-oh karabast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! And another! So this is the last chapter for Lothal. They'll probably be some mention of it next chapter but for the most part, the adventures on Lira San and the main plot that jump started my want to write this will finally start.
> 
> Also, we know that Zeb said he would send any Lasat he met to Lira San but I got this idea of the people of Lira San coming to a collective conclusion that they can't just sit back and be some sort of paradise. Some danger, whether the Empire or something way down the road, will catch up with them and it's better to join the universe and join the fight now. The next chapter will go into way more detail but I just wanted to give this quick explanation for those curious. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t the first time that Lothal had been under attack since its Liberation. The Empire didn’t come often but occasionally a rogue crew thought they could take on what it thought was only weaponless civilians. They always proved them wrong right away. The more dangerous and usually better armed enemies were pirates. And not the mostly trust worthy kind like Hondo. Hearing about the free planet that sent out resources to others and took in refugees, it made since why those sorts of enemies were pulled towards the system. Still, it wasn’t the first time pirates had attacked and the people of Lothal would make sure they were victorious again.

However, it was just the first time Alex had dealt with a possible invasion with a baby in hand.

The conversation had gone quickly before Alex could even fully process what was happening.

“They need me in the sky!” Hera had quickly said, moving Alex’s arms into the proper positions and then plopping Jacen in them.

“But—”

“He’s in the teething phase, sorry!” and Hera was already gone.

And that was how Alex came to be standing in the control room directing the x-wings and being the eyes on the ground while Jacen drooled on his shoulder. He’d quickly figured out that getting him to stop was pointless. The only thing he did do was shift him to his other shoulder when Jacen painfully grasped at the old blaster wound.

“Stop poking my eye,” growled Alex as he tried to angle his face away from Jacen’s small hands.

“Poking your what?” came Rex’s voice through the comms.

“Not talking to you! Another ship just came out of hyperspace. They have reinforcements coming in on your right,” Alex quickly continued, watching the battle rage on from the screen. He turned to a man behind him. “Turn on the shield for the city!”

“Yes sir!”

After a grueling thirty-minutes passed, the pirates were all dead or had retreated and only with one casualty on their side. A very good outcome considering the circumstances.

Alex was there when the x-wings landed, Hera quickly walking over. Sadness tinged her eyes from the lost pilot but she focused her smile on Jacen as she gently took him back.

“Yeah I know. Sorry I had to leave.” She kissed him on his head and looked back to Alex. “Any casualties on the ground?”

“None.”

“I’m glad to hear it. It’s possible Angel and his crew could come back seeing as we didn’t get his helm ship but it’ll be some time before he does.”

“I agree. Though if he comes back a second time then his intelligence is even smaller than his reputation suggests.”

Hera laughed at that, her eyes finally smiling as well. There was plenty for both of them to do from there and Alex could have easily excused himself, however, he had to grab her elbow and pull her to a stop if only to ask one question.

“I…”

Hera raised a brow in confusion but understanding dawned on her before Alex could find the right words. “Rex was already in the sky and Zeb and Sabine are off planet. Besides, Zeb trusts you and I trust you with Jacen.”

“I’m honored,” murmured Alex.

“He’s a teething baby that left drool marks all over your shirt. There’s nothing to feel honored about,” Hera smirked and they both laughed good and hard at that. “Besides, he likes you and best to get in as much time before he can’t see you every day.”

Alex frowned. “Are you leaving Lothal?”

“No, you are-oh karabast!” Jacen giggled. “You did not hear mommy say that world,” Hera sternly said before focusing back on Alex. “Oh…oh Alex it’s…I can’t say more. I promised Zeb.”

“About what?”

“No. No! I already said too much. You’ll have to wait until he gets back this afternoon,” Hera said, quickly turning and walking away.

“You can’t say anything?!” Alex called after her.

“Nope!” Hera laughed, Jacen waving goodbye over her shoulder.

Alex let out a slight groan as he was stuck not knowing for the rest of the day. He didn’t get a chance to ask Zeb right away either, listening to his and Sabine’s debriefing once they were back on planet. Then dinner was upon them before Alex could even slip in a coy question. Still, even with the questions brewing in his mind, dinner was enjoyable as ever.

With over another year passed and the rebellion only growing stronger, Alex had also grown closer to the Ghost crew. In fact, thinking the name Ghost…it didn’t immediately make Alex think: me and them. No it was just…us. He felt like a part of the Ghost crew, he was a part of the rebellion.

They’d welcomed him again and again, even when they had every right to turn him away. And Zeb…well Sabine’s face had admittedly been pretty priceless considering the circumstances. But honestly, their acceptance of it, the chance at getting to test the waters both with Zeb and his family, to just slowly grow together and with them, that was far more than Alex could have hoped for.

However, the thoughts of their acceptance of him did have Alex sobering up during the latter half of dinner. He couldn’t help but wonder how many more times he’d get a chance at something as simple as dinner with all of them. Despite the confusion and anticipation though, he wasn’t bothered by the mystery itself. He trusted whatever Zeb had in mind.

Besides being wrapped in his own thoughts and the others constantly pulling him back to the real world, he also made sure to spend extra time with Jacen. He even took the first opportunity to hold him despite Sabine’s protests at wanting to hold him first.

After dinner was finished, Alex followed Zeb to the Ghost. Even after Sabine had become comfortable in the tower and Hera had cemented herself more so on Lothal, Alex, Zeb, and Rex still used the Ghost all too often to rest. They certainly moved around enough that it would have been difficult to make any other place feel like home but now…Alex supposed he was even going to have to say goodbye to the Ghost. Right?

He jolted at suddenly feeling one of Zeb’s claws poke him in the back of his neck. He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Who told you?” sighed Zeb.

“What? No one.”

“Yeah right. No one. And that’s why you were willing to put up with Jacen drooling on you for a solid hour,” snorted Zeb.

Alex grinned. “What? Who doesn’t like a little drool now and then?”

“I’d call you insane for saying something like that, but then, I know for a fact you’re not insane which means there’s another reason why you practically held Jacen the entire time. So tell me, who told you?” Zeb sighed again.

“I’ll repeat. No one,” Alex chuckled. “Hera simply mentioned Jacen would want to take advantage of what time we had together, eloquently yelled out karabast, and then said I had to wait for you to tell me.”

“And that’s all?”

“That’s all.”

Zeb gave him a suspicious look before uncrossing his arms and setting them on his hips. “Ok, so you don’t really know.”

“I don’t,” chuckled Alex. Since they were in the lounge area, Alex slid onto the bench and Zeb quickly followed afterwards. Crossing his arms, he eased into Zeb as he felt the purple arm go around him. To think this motion was so natural, and after all they’d been through… “So? Don’t keep me in anymore suspense.”

Zeb rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “Well, you know how Lothal acts as a place of refuge? How we work on sending aid? There’s another planet wanting to work towards that goal.”

“A new planet liberated from the Empire?” asked Alex. He would have heard of that, right?

“Not really. It’s in the Outer Rim. Not many people know of its existence.”

“And the planet just decided to begin an outreach program?”

“They didn’t just decide,” snorted Zeb, “but considering our combined experience and knowledge, we could help them a great deal in getting the program set up. And seeing as Lothal and a large part of the rebellion is pushing on this side of the universe, we could go over there and start applying pressure on the opposite side.”

Alex silently thought of Zeb’s words, first on a purely logical basis. Forcing the Empire into a box, making them heat up and panic, it was a good idea. And to be out in the Outer Rim, there was a certain level of danger being out there, yet there was protection from the Empire in the unknown as well. And should they be able to map out parts of the Outer Rim, well that would only help the rebellion.

That explanation was reason enough to accept, but it still wasn’t why he said, “Then we’ll go.”

Zeb was silent for a moment, clearly expecting more. When all Alex did was curl closer to him though, Zeb quickly asked, “You haven’t asked where we’re going.”

“If our destination didn’t matter, you would have told me already. You probably wouldn’t have asked Hera to keep this secret either,” snorted Alex as he looked up at him. “But you do want it secret and you haven’t even said the planet’s name. Whatever your reasoning, I trust you.”

“You-you just trust us to go across the galaxy without—”

“I’d like to know. The curiosity is honestly killing me at this point,” Alex dramatically sighed as he let his head flop back on Zeb’s shoulder. Zeb chuckled and as Alex sat up straight again, his smile softened and a more serious look came across his face. “Clearly you want to go, no matter how much help you and I could actually do to jumpstart their outreach mission. Whatever this is, it’s important to you, though to be perfectly honest even if this wasn’t, I’d go anyways.”

“Would you really?” asked Zeb.

Alex reached up, threading his fingers through Zeb’s longer hair to pull him closer. “You saved me.” Alex didn’t say Zeb saved his life. The word was too narrow for Zeb had saved his body, but also his soul, his very being, his future. Zeb hadn’t just saved his life. He’d saved him. Alex pulled him into a tender kiss before resting his forehead against Zeb’s. “I would follow you anywhere.”


	7. ...is this really necessary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school has started again which means I won't be able to get the quick chapters out. However, I will continue to work on this story when I can and don't worry, I do have a definite arc and end for this in mind. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and hey! We're finally on Lira San! Thanks for all the kudos and comments and I hope you enjoy :)

Saying goodbye to Hera, Jacen, Sabine, and Rex, to the Ghost and Lothal, it had been surprisingly harder than Alex had expected. He’d lived there for over two years. It was the longest time in nearly two decades that he’d stayed in one place. Coruscant had once been his home, but it had been so long since he’d been able to truly get used to his surroundings that he’d forgotten what it felt like to leave those familiar aspects behind.

Still, the prospect of traveling again was familiar to Alex in a different way and it would be a nice change of pace, along with the chance to explore whatever planet they’d be stationed at. He’d spent some time trying to figure out where they could possibly be going and what the significance could be to Zeb. However, he’d had to force his mind elsewhere, knowing he’d go crazy if all he did was try and figure out the truth.

In less than an hour, the mystery of it all would finally be over though. He’d gotten a chance to see their coordinates, taking note that their hyperspace route wasn’t familiar in the slightest. He knew that they’d be meeting with several representatives that had first proposed this mobile relief effort. However, from the way Zeb had mentioned them, it was clear he had close ties with the group, or at least some of their members. Where could they possibly be?

Alex felt when the ship came out of hyperspace, immediately going to look for Zeb as they had to be at the destination by now. He happened to run into him in the hallway and Zeb looked relieved that he’d found him so soon.

“You haven’t been on the deck, right?”

“No.”

Zeb quickly sighed in relief. “Phew! I almost ruined everything.”

“Ruined what?”

“Never mind. Just come on and I’ll show you where we are.”

Alex walked by him, still incredibly confused but now excited at finally getting rid of the mystery. Before they came to the doors of the main deck though, Zeb gently pulled him to a stop and put his hands over his eyes.

“Zeb, is this really necessary?” chuckled Alex.

“Trust me. You’ll appreciate that I did this,” Zeb said from behind.

Alex rolled his eyes, not that it actually mattered, as he heard the door open and he felt Zeb gently lead him forward. Once they stopped, Zeb murmured, “Welcome to Lira San,” and then gently moved his hand away.

Lira San…Alex’s eyes widened. He knew of the place, of course he did, but it was…real? A whole world of lasat, hidden from the Empire, large and beautiful and right in front of him. He heard the doors opening from behind and saw the lasat waiting and smiling. Zeb put his arm around Alex again and Alex couldn’t help but lean into him, utterly shocked. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier. The lasat were alive and thriving and…

The eldest looking one stepped forward and recognition flashed through Alex’s mind. He desperately sought out her name before it finally fell from his lips. “Chava…”

“No need for that Captain Kallus,” she responded with a kind smile of her own. “And so the child saves the warrior. Just as I knew it.”

“I-is that a good thing?” Alex quickly asked.

Zeb rolled his eyes. “Yeah it’s good. As you know, this is Chava and Gron, and this is Xynia and Botontz. They’re part of the honor guard in Lira San’s capital. It was their idea to create a relief effort for other lasat but also for the rebellion.”

They all bowed their heads and Alex quickly did as well.

“It’s good to finally meet you Captain Kallus,” Botontz said. “It’s my understanding that you are passionate to help in this project.”

Well of course he was! After what he’d done, he’d give his life to the lasat people. He’d make sure what happened on Lasan never happened again! But they had to know of what he’d done. It only seemed right that they give him his final judgment, that they’d decide his punishment. And Alex would do whatever they deemed was right—

He felt his cheeks flair up as Zeb ruffled his hair.

“You’ll have to forgive him, I may have kept the majority of this a secret,” chuckled Zeb.

“Really Garazeb, you didn’t say anything?” tutted Chava.

“I appreciate that you wished it to be a surprise,” Alex quickly said as he looked towards Zeb. “I just…need a moment to wrap my head around everything.”

“Understandable,” chuckled Gron. “But perhaps while you’re doing that, you’d also like to see the planet.”

“I…of course!” Alex quickly said. They’d really let him come? The lasat culture, their true home world, he could freely—

“Whatever, you’re thinking, stop,” chuckled Zeb. “I wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t think you’d be welcomed.”

Those soft words had the heavy weight in Alex’s heart lifting. The smile returned and Zeb looked down with one of his own. The hand that rested around Alex’s shoulders came up and gently caressed his jaw before tugging him closer.

“You’re more sentimental then I remember Garazeb,” Gron said with a deep chuckle.

Zeb grumbled something unintelligible but didn’t move away from Alex. “Let’s just hurry onto the shuttle?”

They did just that, and the trip down to the planet was filled with mostly questions and answers. Though hesitant at first, Zeb’s gentle encouragement quickly had Alex asking all kinds of questions from the utterly mystical: “So the world of Lira San was opened up through a prophecy but is that always necessary and is it the Force that protects it and what of the hyperspace route and its placement” all the way to the largely mundane: “Are there systems you trade with? Is the planet entirely self reliant? How many cities are there? Landmasses? Oceans?”

Alex quickly found that some of the answers he was given were news to Zeb as well, seeing as he’d only been to the planet once and for a short time before returning to the Ghost. He’d kept in contact with Chava and Gron throughout that time, but actually living on and working with Lira San, it was just as big a step for Zeb too.

They landed in Alva, a major city on the east side of the main landmass known as Mortose. Though not the capital of Lira San, it was the major city for exports and imports for the planet and it was the city that their relief efforts would be based. More lasat greeted them upon their arrival. Xynia parted ways but Botontz remained by their side as they moved off the landing pad.

The structure it was connected to was high, a massive technological wonder with ships parked all around, some ships lifting off and others just arriving. Alex couldn’t help but follow the urge in his chest, going off to the edge of their landing pad and looking down at the city below. Alva was actually away from the landing structure, the city vast. Trees currently surrounded them, their leaves golden and the bark a dark brown.

“They’re called Celsyte Trees but I grew up just knowing them as the Trees of Gold. They were just a legend on Lasan but here…they’re everywhere.”

Alex closed his eyes, the wind rustling his hair as he breathed in the alien planet. He still couldn’t believe it was real, that he was here. He half expected to wake up, but he just opened his eyes and watched Zeb smile back.

Zeb put an arm around him again and they took an elevator to the bottom floor where speeders were waiting. The tech of the entire place was vaguely familiar yet so different in look and feel thanks to being isolated from most of the galaxy.

Alex got on behind Zeb hugging him tight as they took a path through the trees. Five minutes passed of seeing the woods flash by them, the warm, golden trees mixed with other alien foliage. Then came the city. There weren’t skyscrapers like Coruscant but neither was it as flat and spread out like most of Lothal. The dwellings were a unique mix of technology and nature, flowing with the forest that rested around the city. They even passed over a large stream that cut through the streets, the buildings and structures naturally built around it.

They stopped at a structure that sat near what felt like the city’s center, the architecture somewhat more ornate and the colors mimicking the golden leaves.

“We’re meeting with Governor Kelsa Beern,” Botontz stated. “She will further explain our plans for the program and after setting a time and date for our next discussion on the project, you will both be free to explore the city as you wish.”

Alex nodded in understanding as they headed into the structure with Botontz in the lead. Chava and Gron were still with them and Alex guessed that they planned to have a part in the project as well.

Walking in, Alex took note of the political building’s structure, his mind unable to stop as he compared it to other civilizations he’d seen. There were guards scattered throughout along with people doing business. They stared at him, their green eyes almost luminescent in the dim lighting. It was understandable. Alex doubted they’d seen many humans, if any, and he honestly couldn’t help but stare back. What little culture he’d taken from Lasan had been his duel with the honor guard and Zeb’s own words. This was his first chance to truly see all that the lasat had to offer. He felt overwhelmed with joy that something as grand as Lira San still stood despite the Empire’s hatred and destruction.

They stopped in a meeting room where presumably Governor Beern stood. Though her clothes were simple like most lasat styles, the robes did promote a sense of regality. Alex wasn’t an expert with lasat age, but she looked older than Zeb and slightly younger than Chava. She held her head high, her large hands clasped in front of her as she stood an inch taller than Zeb.

“Garazeb Orrelios. I believe you’ve been discussing our relief idea through Botontz, correct?”

“Yes Governor.”

“And Alexsandr Kallus, the human you spoke of. We’re honored that you are interested in this expedition.”

He quickly bowed his head in acknowledgement before adding, “I’m honored that you’d agree to such a thing.”

“Well, Orrelios wouldn’t agree to this unless you were included, not that it was an issue to begin with. Considering your experience, you’d make a useful outside source of information and I imagine you’d jump at such a chance.”

Alex looked to Zeb in surprise before quickly focusing back to the Governor. “Yes, I am glad to be of any service I can be.”

“Excellent.” She drew up a holochart, different paths being drawn between systems and numbers popping up. “There is much work to be done. The rebellion may be growing but there are still plenty of people that need all the help they can get.”

Alex nodded in agreement, though he couldn’t help but ask a burning question on his mind. “Why now? If that’s not to inappropriate a question. This place is a safe haven. Why risk involving yourselves with the galaxy as a whole?”

“You misunderstand if you think we’re announcing our planet’s location to the galaxy. A time will come where we may choose to or be forced to do just that,” Beern admitted. “However, rather than remaining unprepared for that moment, myself and the other governors have agreed that we need to become involved in the galaxy. We are a part of it, even if we’ve remained distant for so long. Searching for survivors of Lasan is of course a priority, but not every lasat wishes to hide or for shelter, and we are done hiding as well. Lira San is a free planet but if we do not play our part to stop the Empire, then we are nothing but hypocrites. You can thank Elder Chava for the change. Hers and the refugees’ opinions have been invaluable.”

“I only spoke my mind,” Chava said with a kind smile as she bowed her head. “It was you who listened.”

“That I did. Now, we’re already forming teams but seeing as Captain Orrelios, and you Captain Kallus, will be heading this project, I think it only right you get a chance to look over the crews’ profiles.”

They went on to talk about the basics of it all, the numbers they would have, the average mission times, the most pertinent locations currently needing help, the possibility of heading into active war zones. Protocols were thought up for several situations and a more concrete basis for these relief missions was finally becoming clear to Alex.

“My apologies but there are other matters I must attend to. We’ll meet tomorrow when the sun strikes the bird.”

Alex had no idea what kind of measurement for time that was, but as everyone else bowed at her departure and seemed to understand, so did Alex.

“Now, we must have a proper sit down so you both can tell us about Lothal, about Hera and her son,” Chava said with a warm smile.

Zeb nodded in agreement but added, “Give us just a moment. We’ll meet you outside.”

Chava nodded, her and Gron heading in one direction as the rest of the lasat left for other duties. With the room given to them, Zeb immediately wrapped himself around Alex.

“Sorry if I overwhelmed you.”

“You didn’t. I mean a bit! But I mean…I don’t…this is wonderful Zeb. I’m so happy for you,” Alex finally got out.

“And you’re alright with heading the relief efforts?”

“Of course! It’s a fantastic idea but…should I—”

“I already told you,” Zeb softly growled, pulling back and bumping Alex’s chin so that he’d look at him. “I wouldn’t have asked you here if I knew you wouldn’t be welcomed. I can’t speak for everyone, but the governor and the government have already welcomed your arrival and I’ve spoken with Chava and Gron. Their opinions matter most and the only thing they’ve expressed is happiness. I want you here, with me, if that’s still alright with you.”

“Yes! A million times yes Zeb!” Alex breathlessly responded. He pulled Zeb in for a deep and quick kiss, their foreheads resting together.

“Good, because I probably wouldn’t have let you leave anyways.”

Alex laughed, the joy and the wonder bubbling up in his chest as Zeb kept an arm around him and lead him through Lira San.


	8. I think you both should leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one! This chapter ended up being longer than expected. Don't know if that's going to keep happening, chapters may take a little longer to get out if they are but either way I'll definitely keep writing this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also forgot to add but the way that lasat measure time is through natural occurrences so instead of like month names like September, September would be known as the blooming of some blossom and so on and so forth. Specific time during the day is associated with the position of the shadow of a lasat statue in capital city which holds historical and cultural value. I may go into all of this later down the line in the story but for the most part, this is just some exposition that I didn't want to unnecessarily fill the story with but I figured some people might be curious with.
> 
> I don't have a full list of terms and definitions written down but I may try to do that later if anyone is interested.

It felt good to be back on Lira San. Zeb had gotten little chance to become accustomed to the world having left almost immediately for the Ghost again. Now he was realizing how alien the place was to him. Half the things he’d grown up knowing as mere legends, only now he could see and feel it all. The rest was foreign to him though, Lasan having grown differently in both technology and culture. Being with Chava and Gron, and honestly having Alex by his side too, helped a great deal with becoming accustomed to the planet.

Of course, they’d be leaving in a few more days to go on their first aid mission. The guardsman Botontz had been working closely with them and for any refugees they brought back, Chava and Gron had agreed to help assimilate them onto the planet or help them on their way if they chose to leave again.

However, once Zeb and Alex were finished, they’d head back to Lira San to regroup, restock, and rest between missions. It was a new home, just like Lothal had been for the last two years. Because of that, it shouldn’t have been surprising that Chava brought up a rather important fact. It was mostly just the way she brought it up that had Zeb’s mouth dropping open and Alex quickly backpedaling.

In the past few days, in between meetings and interviews and hours spent looking at inventories, Zeb and Alex explored Alva with Gron as a guide. The last time Zeb had been to Lira San, he’d only really passed Alva and gone straight to the capital. The capital had been an excellent introduction to Lira San but Zeb could already tell Alva felt more like home. Being the planet’s main port city meant it was a nice mix of familiar and new.

They’d visited shops and parks and simply explored the area. Every trip they took seemed to take twice as long as expected, many lasat stopping and asking questions. They usually used whatever past interactions they had with Gron to get in and get a good look at primarily Alex but Zeb too. The children were brasher though, often running over to them with a million and one questions directed at Alex before either even knew what hit them.

In those first few days, they stayed with Chava and Gron. They cohabited with a family on the outside of the city in one of the few farms in the area. The farm was about thirty-five standard minutes from the city. It was possible to see the city out in the distance to the East. The rest of the surrounding area showed more forests and those climbed up steeper hills that acted as a partial defense to the valley.

The family, the Marrosens, were kind and welcoming, but Zeb and Alex got little chance to interact with them as they worked on their farm throughout the day.

Usually it was just Chava and Gron that they sat to eat breakfast and dinner with, and they were doing that now when Chava shocked them both.

Gron had just asked a question about how many supplies they’d be able to stock in the small fleet to which Alex was giving a detailed answer. However, Chava interrupted him with a small smile and said, “I think you both should leave.”

Zeb stared, utterly shocked as to why she would say that as Alex quickly stumbled over his words, his voice cracking quite a bit as he tried to understand what she was saying.

Chava just laughed though, causing Alex to turn silent and keeping Zeb from asking anything. “You can’t just continue to stay here. There isn’t room! And besides, you have so much work to do in the city, it doesn’t make sense for you both to continually drive back and forth. You need to get a home.”

“A home?” asked Zeb, this time his own voice cracking. The Ghost had basically been their home on Lothal but even with Hera and Sabine often sleeping elsewhere, it had always been theirs. Collectively. But just a home? For just them?

“Yes a home.” Chava ate a mouthful before looking up with a raised brow. “You are familiar with the concept, aren’t you Alexsandr?” Alex gave a hasty nod. Chava focused back on her food and added, “Then you shouldn’t be so shocked. The both of you. Get yourselves a home. Gron and a friend of mine, Jasta, already have several homes picked out for you to look at today.”

Zeb was still a bit in shock, wrapping his head around the concept as Alex’s mouth flapped wordlessly.

“Well I don’t hear any arguments,” chuckled Gron.

“Perfect,” said Chava. “You’re meeting Jasta in about a standard hour. Eat up.”

Zeb and Alex wordlessly did so, not really getting a chance to speak until Gron got the plates and Chava urged them to make sure they had everything ready to go into the city today.

Leading the way into the backroom they’d been using, Zeb put his hands on the back of his head and let out a long sigh. “That wasn’t what I was imagining,” he grumbled. “Should have expected it from Chava though. She always likes sticking her noise into other people’s business—”

“I want to do it.”

Zeb jolted, turning around to look at Alex with surprise. Despite the steadiness of his voice, his posture clearly showed he was still incredibly hesitant and unsure. Zeb stayed silent and Alex’s voice filled the air, his eyes turning to the floor.

“This thing that we have I…what we’ve been doing…I want us…I’d like to think that it will last and…well, the idea of a home…”

“Yes.”

Alex looked up, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”

“Chava may not have the greatest timing, but yeah. The Ghost was home but a bit cramped and a place in the city would help so…yeah. I’d like that.”

The ball of stress that Alex had become evaporated and Zeb quickly pulled him into his arms. Alex buried his head against Zeb’s chest. “I’d like that too,” he mumbled. Zeb kissed his head and squeezed him just a little tighter.

With that resolved, they headed to the city with Gron. Their first stop was city hall to finalize some more plans and finally get acquainted with some of the men and women that would be joining them on the missions. They headed to lunch and it was there that they met Jasta. She was only a little taller than Chava with a smile that was just as warm as she met Gron with a warm hug.

“So this is Orrelios and Kallus,” she said, going to clasp each of them by the hands. At Alex, she paused, looking his hands over. “Hmm, you’re much smaller than I was expecting.”

“What?”

Zeb let out a loud laugh, slapping Alex on the back as Gron chuckled as well. Alex glared at him as Zeb dramatically wiped the pretend tears from his eyes. “Believe it or not, compared to most humans he’s a giant.”

Alex rolled his eyes at that as the others laughed before Jasta introduce herself fully.

“I’m Jasta Aosloe. Considering the work you’re both doing, you probably recognize my name. I work with the housing department with the city. Was once an architect, designed some of these buildings myself. I can help you find just about anything,” she warmly replied. “I presume you’ve both gotten a good feel for the city in the past few moments?”

“I think I’ve shown them just about everything,” chuckled Gron.

“Perfect. Then perhaps you already have an idea of what you’re looking for.”

“Well considering the work we do, something near to the public buildings,” Zeb replied. “Other than that…Alex?”

“I…can’t really say about preferences,” he answered honestly. “Chava did only throw this on us this morning.”

“Of course she did,” tutted Jasta. “I’ve only known her since this year’s coming of the pechulee bird but I’d say last moment timing is right up her alley.”

Alex let out a loud groan. “I really need to learn the dialect here.”

“You and me both,” snorted Zeb. “Force, a standard day or hour isn’t that hard to say, is it?”

“If an old man like me can get it, I’m sure you both will pick it up soon enough,” chuckled Gron.

From there, Jasta pulled up several options across the city. There were two different homes in a district that was within walking distance to city hall if they wished, along with a minimal amount of shops in the area meaning there wasn’t much noise at night. It didn’t take long before Zeb and Alex agreed that area sounded the best and they quickly took a hovercraft over.

Zeb was still finding it hard to believe that this was happening even with their earlier talk. A home, for both of them, they were really doing it. The thought was scary and exciting but as they went over the first possible home and then onto the next, Zeb found a heaviness in his heart settling.

As Jasta and Gron moved off to another set of rooms, Zeb and Alex stayed behind. Alex was talking about the possibility of turning the room into a work study when Zeb walked over and hugged Alex from behind, burying his face against Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey…what’s this for?” Alex softly murmured.

Zeb let out a deep sigh, his chest rumbling with the motion. “I wish I could show Kanan this. Ezra…”

He could feel Alex reaching over, threading his fingers through Zeb’s hair. “I wish they could be here as well. I wish…I wish they could have become part of my life like they were to yours.”

Zeb nodded, feeling better at letting Alex in on his thoughts. It didn’t make the heaviness go away, not immediately, but it was easier to deal with now. They stayed like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other’s arms with only the sounds of the city feeling the silence. Eventually Zeb gently kissed Alex’s cheek and moved back. They left the room, Zeb asking, “Jasta said this floor had access to an attic, right?”

“I think so,” Alex replied.

They searched on their own for a bit, really getting a feel for the home. It was the third and top floor of a building with a family on the first floor and two friends sharing the second. Almost all lasat homes were built for multiple families, but not like an apartment building. No, the sections were full, complete homes, and the setups themselves were different to what both Zeb and Alex were used to.

For one thing, the floor didn’t have one or two hallways to help break up the space. Instead it, along with the average home on Lira San, was a collection of different shaped rooms that created an almost maze like quality. It would be a design that they’d have to get used to but this one was at least smaller and seemed more practical considering it would just be the two of them, though they still had the attic space for themselves since they were on the top floor. Though the space wasn’t really needed, the rest of the home looked like it would do for a quick choice and there was plenty of potential for it once they had a chance to get other items and decide what went where. That and this building seemed to have much quieter neighbors than the last one, only increasing the probability they’d get it.

As they walked around, Zeb paused at one of the windows, looking down at the street. There was a database across from them consisting of purchasable data-tapes of all themes, both fiction and non-fiction, along with a small eatery only two houses down. Other than that, it was all houses along with a park and a storage company they’d passed on the way over.

He looked at the lasat walking to and fro from below, a soft smile moving across his face—

“Ahh!”

“Alex?” Zeb’s ears quickly zeroed in on the noise and rushed through several rooms before hitting a back one, presumably for storage. The opening above also suggested that it was how they got into the attic. And on the floor sat Alex with…were those the kids from the first floor?

Zeb blinked in surprise as Alex just stared at the two children who’d apparently fallen directly on top of him.

“I told you we were on the door.”

“Did not!”

“Did to!”

“How about we answer the question of why you were up there in the first place?” Alex interrupted with a cocked eyebrow.

However, the two girls didn’t look sheepish at all, both grinning from ear to ear. One of them was still sitting in Alex’s lap and it looked like the other had rolled off his chest. “Trying to find you. Mommy said we shouldn’t bother you but we have questions!” said one.

“Yeah, we snuck in through the attic window,” the other said matter-o-factly with a grin of her own.

“You don’t have much hair. Don’t you get cold?”

“And your eyes are weird. What’s up with that?”

“Why isn’t your hair purple?”

Zeb couldn’t help the grin forming on his face, particularly as Alex didn’t get irritated but only seemed to soften more under the girls’ questions.

“What’s your name?”

Though the question was an easy one, Alex also answered it because it was the first question that the girls finally seemed to pause and take a breath “Alexsandr. What are your names?”

“Liree.”

“Miree.”

“We’re twins.”

“First twins in twenty-six moon passings.”

“Twins aren’t common.”

“Makes us pretty cool.”

“I’m the better twin though.”

“No I am!”

Alex started to laugh, Zeb grinning as well.

“So are you moving here?”

“Does that mean we can ask you anything?”

“Can we?”

Alex hummed to himself for a moment before he said, “How about a deal?”

“Oh a deal!”

“What kind?” the kids quickly rattled off.

“We’re going to have to leave in just a few days,” Alex slowly said. The girls’ faces dropped. “But whether or not we choose this place, I’ll agree to come back and let you ask me anything you want. On the condition that you refrain from breaking into places you shouldn’t.”

“Is it really breaking in if the window’s open?”

Alex cleared his throat.

“So like any and all questions?” Miree carefully asked.

“Well, within reason of course,” he chuckled.

“Deal!” cried Liree as she finally jumped off Alex.

“Yes…deal,” Miree slowly agreed. “You gotta keep your promise though.”

“I promise.”

The twins nodded, seeming satisfied with that. Liree cupped her hands and Miree propelled off her, the two clearly ready to go out the way they had come in. However, Zeb caught her by the scruff and put her back on the floor. “How about we try the front door this time.”

“Fine,” they whined, the noise long and drawn out as they made their way out of the room.

Zeb reached down and pulled Alex up. “Do you have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into?”

“Some idea,” chuckled Alex. “I honestly don’t mind though. They seem sweet.”

“Hmm, I feel like they’d certainly make interesting neighbors,” mused Zeb.

“So did we just decide on a place?”

Zeb chuckled. “Maybe we did.”


End file.
